


Dishabille

by xzombiexkittenx



Series: Hannibal gets drop-kicked by feelings [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, AccidentalSex5, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, a distinct lack of suit porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx
Summary: For the Accidental Sex Challenge prompt #5 “Do you think I look good/hot/provocative in this? Wait is this turning you on???”"Will has seen enough of Hannibal’s house to know that his sense of aesthetic involves a lot of really bizarre interior decorating choices including Leda and the Swan in his dining room, a geometric nightmare pattern in his foyer, and more antlers than the Beauty and the Beast villain. Will appreciates the aesthetic in the same way he appreciates all crime scenes."





	Dishabille

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season one. I know literally nothing about men’s fashion and so we do not get to watch any clothing porn which I regret deeply. [This is what Will looks like when he leans out of the dressing room.](http://xzombiexkittenx.tumblr.com/post/174665067192)

Will doesn’t get invited places. 

When he was growing up, always new in town, he rarely got invited to birthdays, or sleepovers. As an adult he quickly got a reputation for being quote weird and creepy unquote so he continued to not be invited to social gatherings. When he became a side-show attraction at the BAU that all changed. He went to a few things but figured out pretty quickly that he was there to be gawked at and he stopped showing up and after a few years, people stopped inviting him.

Then Beverly Katz announced she was getting married, not that he’d known she was even dating, his presence was required, as was a suit.

“You do own a suit, right?” she said.

But no. Because of his history, Will is not only unpracticed at the art of social niceties, but he also doesn’t have a suit to wear.

He makes the mistake of mentioning this to Hannibal during a session.

“If you would like any help…” Hannibal says hopefully.

Will looks at the red on grey windowpane check Hannibal is wearing with a matching vest, and a tie that looks like Hieronymus Bosch decided to try his hand at paisley. He’s not sure what expression he makes but it must convey his skepticism. 

Hannibal’s eyes crinkle a little at the corner. An expression that might as well be a belly-laugh from anyone else. “I’m not suggesting something like my own wardrobe,” he says. “But I happen to know an excellent tailor.”

“I bet you do,” Will says, and then looks away, embarrassed. “That was rude, your suits are great.”

“Are you familiar with the expression, ‘digging yourself into a hole?’” Hannibal says wryly. “Any more protestations and I’ll start to think you don’t appreciate my sense of aesthetic.” 

Will has seen enough of Hannibal’s house to know that his sense of aesthetic involves a lot of really bizarre interior decorating choices including Leda and the Swan in his dining room, a geometric nightmare pattern in his foyer, and more antlers than the Beauty and the Beast villain. Will appreciates the aesthetic in the same way he appreciates all crime scenes.

“Sharp lines, I think,” Hannibal says, and when Will glances in his direction he realizes Hannibal is scrutinizing him in a way that feels very invasive and a little bit sexual. “Solid colours. A slim tie, probably a Half-Winsor knot.”

Will holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay,” he says. “Call your tailor. Let me know when you’re free. I guess someone should have an opinion.”

* * *

Will gets a haircut in advance of the wedding because he suspects he’s gone past unkempt into dangerously fluffy territory and, really, he should be aiming for ‘a friend who cares enough to get a goddamn hair cut’ and not ‘some grubby jerk who couldn’t be bothered.’

While the barber takes off maybe two inches – and when the fuck did it even get that long? – then gives him a nice close shave, Will avoids looking at himself in the mirror. He can’t stop thinking about the way Hannibal was looking at him. 

Will has a good memory when he chooses to utilize it. It’s not eidetic, but it’s pretty close. He thinks back over their acquaintance. He thinks about the invitations he’s turned down because he thought Hannibal was just being kind, or worse, sympathetic; the meals Hannibal has cooked for him; the protection he tries to offer from Jack; the way he doesn’t flinch back from the darker parts of Will’s psyche.

It occurs to Will that he has no idea if Hannibal is straight. He’d just assumed. 

He feels stupid even thinking about it. Even if Hannibal is interested in men, he’s not likely to be attracted to Will. No one is when they get to know him. Except that the more he tells Hannibal, the more Hannibal makes efforts to expand the boundaries of their relationship.

When the barber is done, Will has no resolution on the Hannibal issue. It’s possible Hannibal just really likes suits, no matter who’s in them.

He barely recognizes his own face in the mirror without his usual barrier of stubble. He looks a lot younger. Teaching is going to be a nightmare until it grows back. Last time he shaved he got carded trying to buy booze.

Will is expecting to meet Hannibal at the tailor’s but his cell phone starts to ring as he’s leaving the barbershop.

“I’m afraid I have been unavoidably detained,” Hannibal says. He sounds calm enough, but Will’s a highly trained profiler and Hannibal is spitting nails he’s so mad.

“Hey, asshole!” someone in the background shouts, and Will can hear honking. “You stupid motherfucker where did you learn to drive?”

“Oh dear,” Will says. “Were you in an accident?”

“I was t-boned by a man who seems to think red lights are a suggestion. My insurance will cover it but now I will be late, and he is…” In the pause Will can hear the man, still shouting, calling Hannibal all manner of names.

“An asshole?” Will suggests.

Hannibal sighs. “If you must.”

“I don’t mind,” Will says. “Just come when you can. Besides, I’m a big boy, I can buy my own clothes.”

By the time he hears Hannibal come into the shop, Will has already tried on a few things. He’s got a pretty nice pair of pants on, but the button down might actually be a bit too tight on him and he’s halfway through taking it off, tie loose around his neck when he leans out of the dressing room.

“Hey,” he says. “You made it.”

Hannibal turns from where he was examining the selection of ties that had been set out for Will to look at. He freezes, mid-motion. Hannibal’s jaw works but nothing comes out of his mouth.

They stare at each other.

“Oh,” Will says, realization like a shot of whiskey warm in his gut. “You like this.”

Hannibal swallows visibly. “Very much,” he says. He has his coat draped over one arm and he drops it on the floor as he stalks over to Will.

Will backs up until they’re both in the dressing room which isn’t much but a stall set off from the rest of the room by a fragile, slatted door. “This is a bad idea,” he says, because one of them has to.

“Absolutely,” Hannibal agrees, hands smoothing down the front of the shirt over Will’s chest. “Would you like to stop?”

“Can’t stop if you haven’t started,” Will says blithely. He grabs hold of Hannibal’s hideous paisley tie and hauls him in to kiss.

* * *

Turns out that high-end tailors don’t like it when you fuck in their dressing rooms.

Hannibal is mortified. That’s the only word Will can think of that can properly describe the look on his face as they are escorted off the premises. 

“I am nearly fifty years old,” Hannibal says. “Never in my life have I been ejected from a place of business!”

Will rocks back on his heels and grins up at the sky. “I’ve been kicked out of plenty places,” he says. “But that’s a first for me too.” He loops an arm through Hannibal’s, two odd peas in a mis-matched pod. “I’ll could sweet-talk him later for you. I can be pretty persuasive when I try.”

“Please don’t,” Hannibal says. “I don’t think I’ll survive that.”

Will doesn’t laugh at him because Hannibal has a bit too much pride to take it the right way. Instead, Will tugs him along. “Alright,” he says. “But it was worth it, right?” There’s a little bit of anxiety in his voice that he didn’t mean to let out. He doesn’t want Hannibal to regret it. “I don’t understand it, but…”

“The haircut, the suit…The state of dishabille,” Hannibal says, helplessly. “You’re so beautiful.” Will has the vertiginous epiphany that Hannibal doesn’t just mean his face. It’s all of him. Hannibal wants all of him.

Will stops them, pedestrians brushing past. “You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you?” he says. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, I just think that for a man who spends all day talking about other people’s feelings you aren’t very good at noticing them when they’re at home.”

“This does not happen to me,” Hannibal complains, but he takes Will’s face in his hands and cups his face, thumbs stroking over the smooth skin of his jaw and cheeks.

Will feels feverish and wonders if that’s maybe what love is. “Want to be my plus one for the wedding?” he asks, and Hannibal actually smiles at him, crooked teeth and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Beverly Katz is marrying a woman. They will both cry. It’s a beautiful ceremony that incorporates Bev’s faith and is also slightly Harry Potter themed because her new wife is a huge nerd. Also, Hannibal is 100% going to eat that dude who hit his car. He won't eat the tailor though, because he totally deserved to be kicked out.


End file.
